A Simple Night, Almost
by 16abennett
Summary: Castle and Beckett spend a simple evening together which leads to a confession. Established Caskett relationship.


Thank you to all who followed me, reviewed me, and has read my previous story! It really meant a lot to me and if you could be so very kind to review this one also, I would be forever grateful. Thanks to Brad, who from now on I will call my muse, for giving my inspiration for the ending and to Sarah who pushed me to finish this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Some dreams never come true…

It was going to be a simple night, hopefully one of their better evenings together. Now that their friends knew that Castle and Beckett were dating, they got to go out more on actual dates. They still had to keep their relationship a secret from both Gates and the public. That was a very big step to take, and a step that could cost them their much-loved partnership. Beckett hated lying to her co-workers and friends, and now that it was out in the open she felt much better and even closer to Castle.

Beckett and Castle were exiting the precinct and decided to walk to Rick's loft. It was nice weather outside, not too cold, but cold enough to give them a reason to be close together. Grabbing Kate's hand, Rick began to speak.

"So what do you want to do tonight? " Kate shrugged, not caring what they do tonight just wanting to be with Rick; for them to be together. "How about we go to Remy's then? You have to be hungry; you have barely eaten anything all day."

"Have too!" Kate defended. Rick gave her a questioning look, knowing very well that she had not eaten since the take out she ordered the previous night at her place. With that look, Kate knew that she had been caught in her small lie. "Fine. Let's go to Remy's, but your buying." Kate said with a smirk playing on her lips.

Remy's was a few blocks away and it took only a short amount of time for Kate and Rick to arrive at the diner. They sat in their usual booth across from each other, ordered a burger for each of them, one order of fries to share, and waters. Within 45 minutes, they were on their way to Castle's loft. Over dinner, they had decided to spend the rest of the evening at Castle's loft watching movies until they fell asleep, considering Kate had the day off tomorrow.

They watched a number of movies well into the night; _The Proposal, The Vow, Star Wars, The Lucky One _and _Transformers _were among the movies chosen for the marathon. Kate picked most of the movies for that night but let Castle pick some also_; Star Wars _and _Transformers_ were his picks.

Martha and Alexis were gone for the weekend, leaving Castle and Beckett the loft for themselves. Kate was used to having Martha and Alexis around, but was always a little less affectionate towards Castle when his family was around.

Rick and Kate sat close together on the couch, holding hands and just enjoying having the other next to them. With the ending of each movie, either Castle or Beckett would get up; either to stretch or get something. Every time they sat down, they got closer together. Halfway through _The Vow_, Rick put his arm around Kate, suddenly wanting her closer to him. She responded and rested her head on his shoulder. She melted into the warmth he provided and curved into his side. At the beginning of _Transformers, _Kate moved her head off Castle's shoulder and placed it in his lap. She was feeling tired and thought maybe she could get some sleep while he finished the movie; maybe he wouldn't notice that she was asleep. But come on, this was Richard Castle! Of course he would notice, after all, he notices every little detail about her.

As soon as Kate placed her head in his lap, he noticed her yawning more and more often. He shifted the arm that was once around her and moved it so that it was lightly resting on her horizontal body and began to lightly stroke her hair.

Kate froze at the feel of his touch. It was so sincere, so loving. She wasn't expecting it, but then she melted into his touch, letting him run his fingers though her hair.

Castle didn't even care about the movie. His attention was focused on Kate. He watched her hair fall in and out of his hands. He watched her breathing, slowly slowing as sleep took claim of her. She looked so peaceful, so calm. He didn't want to wake her, so he just let sat there, her sleeping soundly on his lap with him running his fingers through her beautiful, curly, brown hair. They sat like that for another hour. Not once did Rick look up at the television since she had fallen asleep. It was only when the ending credits began to play that Rick looked up at the movie. Rick leaned to grab the remote to switch off the television and by doing so, ever so slightly shifted Kate.

She shifted. He froze. She began to slightly move. He tensed.

Quickly and quietly, he turned off the movie and tried his best not to jostle Kate's peaceful slumber. He reached over to turn out the light.

Rick slowly picked up Kate's head while, at the same time, removing himself out from under her. In her sleepy state, Kate barely registered this movement and rolled onto her back, not waking up at all. Careful not to wake her up, Rick gently placed one arm beneath her knees and one arm under her neck. Bending his knees, Rick pulled Kate up off of the couch and cradled her toward him. Feeling her warm body against his brought a smile to Castle's face. He stood there, in the darkness of his living room, and savored this feeling.

Castle made his way to his bedroom with Kate in his arms, snug against his chest. He took small gentle steps in order to try and keep her from awakening.

He made it to the edge of the bed, but instead of placing her down, he took this time to observe. He looked to her face; watching the way her eyes fluttered and the small smiles that would tug across her lips. He looked at her stomach; watching the rise and fall of her breaths. God he loved her! He loved her so much it hurt some times, especially in his chest. It would tighten up and a smile would come onto his face. Deep down he knew that she loved him too; she just wasn't ready to say it to him. He knew when she felt comfortable she would tell him and everything would be even better than it already was.

Rick bent down and pulled back the covers, carefully balancing Kate while doing so. Gently, he placed her on the bed, resting her head on the soft pillow. With his arms now free, he pulled up the covers.

Castle bent down on one knee and ever so softly kissed Kate's forehead once, then both of her cheeks, and ended with two feather-light kisses on her eye lids that were still fluttering from dreams playing in her mind.

Quickly, Rick changed into some sweat pants and a loose grey t-shirt then settled in next to Kate. He pulled her body to him with her facing into his chest. Castle protectively wrapped both of his strong arms around Beckett. He loosened the grip, but did not let go.

Suddenly he heard a groggy, sleep muffled voice call out to him.

"Good night Rick. Love you." Kate whispered into Rick's chest.

His eyes opened instantly and his heart briefly stopped at the sound of her words. Then he smiled. He was so happy in that moment to finally hear Kate, his Kate, say those words to him.

He bent his head down to whisper in her ear, "Good night Kate. I love you too." And ending the night with a second kiss to her forehead.


End file.
